Ant-Man and the Wasp
Ant-Man and the Wasp is a 2018 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superheroes of the same names. It is a sequel to Ant-Man and Captain America: Civil War and the twentieth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, while also being the eighth installment of Phase Three. The movie is set to be released on July 6, 2018. It is directed by Peyton Reed and stars Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp, Michael Peña as Luis, Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch, Hannah John-Kamen as Ava Foster/Ghost, with Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne, Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster and Michael Douglas as Hank Pym. Synopsis From the Marvel Cinematic Universe comes a new chapter featuring heroes with the astonishing ability to shrink: Ant-Man and the Wasp. In the aftermath of Captain America: Civil War, Scott Lang (Paul Rudd) grapples with the consequences of his choices as both a superhero and a father. As he struggles to rebalance his home life with his responsibilities as Ant-Man, he’s confronted by Hope van Dyne (Evangeline Lilly) and Dr. Hank Pym (Michael Douglas) with an urgent new mission. Scott must once again put on the suit and learn to fight alongside The Wasp as the team works together to uncover secrets from their past.Ant-Man and the Wasp Official Synopsis Reveals New Story Details Plot In 1987, Janet van Dyne shrinks between the molecules of a Soviet nuclear missile, disabling it but entering the microscopic quantum realm. Hank Pym raises their daughter Hope believing that Janet is dead. Years later, former criminal Scott Lang takes up the mantle of Ant-Man and discovers a way to both enter and return from the Quantum Realm. Pym and Hope begin work on repeating this feat, believing they may find Janet alive. Lang and Hope also start a romantic relationship and begin training to fight together as Ant-Man and the Wasp, until Lang secretly helps Captain America during a skirmish between the Avengers in violation of the Sokovia Accords. Lang is placed under house arrest, while Pym and Hope go into hiding. Two years later, Pym and Hope briefly manage to open a tunnel to the quantum realm. Lang receives an apparent message from Janet, who he is quantumly entangled with. Despite having only days left of house arrest, Lang decides to call Pym. Hope kidnaps Lang, leaving a decoy so as not to arouse suspicion from the FBI agent Jimmy Woo. Seeing the message as confirmation that Janet is alive, Pym and Hope work to create a stable tunnel so Hope can take a vehicle to the quantum realm and retrieve Janet. Hope arranges to buy a part needed for the tunnel from black market dealer Sonny Burch, but Burch has realized the potential profit that can be earned from Pym and Hope's research and double-crosses them. Hope fights Burch and his men off, until she is attacked by a quantumly unstable masked woman, referred to as the Ghost. Lang tries to help fight off the Ghost, but she escapes with Pym's portable lab. Pym reluctantly visits his estranged former partner Bill Foster who helps them locate the lab. The ghost restrains Lang, Hope, and Pym when they arrive, and reveals herself to be Ava Starr. Her father Elihas Starr, another former partner of Pym's, accidentally killed himself and his wife during a quantum experiment that caused Ava's unstable state. Foster reveals that he has been helping Ava after the accident, who they plan to cure using Janet's quantum energy. Believing that this will kill Janet in the Quantum Realm, Pym refuses to help them and the trio manage to escape. Opening a stable version of the tunnel this time, Pym and Hope are able to contact Janet who gives them a precise location to find her, but warns that they only have two hours before the unstable nature of the realm separates them for centuries. Burch learns their location from Lang's business partners Luis, Dave and Kurt, and informs a contact at the FBI. Luis warns Lang, who rushes home before Woo can see him breaking his house arrest. This leaves Pym and Hope to be arrested, and for their lab to be taken by Burch. Lang is soon able to help Pym and Hope escape custody, and they steal the lab back from Burch. Lang and Hope distract Ava while Pym enters the quantum realm to retrieve Janet, but end up fighting Burch and his men allowing Ava to begin the process of taking Janet's energy. Luis, Dave, and Kurt help apprehend Burch, so Lang and Hope can stop Ava. Pym and Janet arrive safely from the quantum realm, and Janet voluntarily gifts some of her energy to Ava to temporarily heal her. Lang returns home once again, in time for a suspicious Woo to release him at the end of his house arrest. Ava and Foster go into hiding, but Pym, Lang, Hope, and Janet plan to harvest quantum energy to continue helping Ava. In a mid-credits scene, Pym, Hope, and Janet all disintegrate, in tandem with the Battle of Titan and Battle of WakandaAvengers: Infinity War while Lang is harvesting more quantum energy; without anyone to let him out, Lang remains stuck in the Quantum Realm. And in the post-credits, the oversized ant is found playing a drum kit in Lang's house. Cast *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp **Madeleine McGraw as Young Hope van Dyne *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym **Dax Griffin as Young Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne **Hayley Lovitt as Young Janet van Dyne *Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton *Michael Peña as Luis *Laurence Fishburne as Bill Foster **Langston Fishburne as Young Bill Foster *David Dastmalchian as Kurt *T.I. as Dave *Judy Greer as Maggie Lang *Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang *Hannah John-Kamen as Ava Starr/Ghost **RaeLynn Bratten as Young Ava Starr *Randall Park as Jimmy Woo *Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch *Divian Ladwa as Uzman *Sean Thompson Kleier as Agent Stoltz *Michael Cerveris as Elihas Starr *Riann Steele as Catherine Starr *Stan Lee as Car Driver Appearances Locations *San Francisco, California **Maggie Lang's House **Pym Residence **X-Con Security Consultants Office **San Quentin State Prison (flashback) *Quantum Realm *Argentina (flashback) *Germany (mentioned) Events *Arrest of Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne *Rescue of Janet van Dyne *Clash of the Avengers (mentioned) Items *Ant-Man Suit *Wasp Suit *Ghost Suit *Pym Particles *Pym Particles Disks *Quantum Tunnel *Uzman's Truth Serum Vehicles *X-Con Security Van *Quantum Vehicle Creatures *Ants **Giant Pet Ant **Ant-tonio Banderas Organizations *X-Con Security Consultants *FBI *Avengers (mentioned) *S.H.I.E.L.D. (mentioned) *HYDRA (mentioned) *MI6 (mentioned) Mentioned *Captain America *Project G.O.L.I.A.T.H. *Sokovia Accords * Videos Featurettes Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp “It’s Takes Two” Featurette Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Who is The Wasp? Featurette Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp “Powers” Featurette Trailers “Ant-Man & The Wasp” Now In Production Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and the Wasp - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp - Official Trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Unleashed TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Fun TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp House Arrest TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Powers TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Universe TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp War TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Flock TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Skills TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Prepare TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Days Away TV Spot Movie Clips Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp "Scenic Tour" Film Clip Behind the Scenes Production In January 2017, it was revealed the production of the movie will start in June 2017 in Atlanta while Avengers: Infinity War is filming.‘Ant-Man and The Wasp’ Shooting This June In Atlanta However, in February 2017, Michael Douglas announced the film will start shooting in July 2017.Michael Douglas confirms he's in Ant-Man sequel On August 1, 2017, the production of the movie officially began.MARVEL STUDIOS' 'ANT-MAN AND THE WASP' BEGINS PRODUCTION On September 11, 2017, the production of the movie was temporarily shut down because of Hurricane Irma.HURRICANE IRMA Shuts Down MARVEL Movies, WALKING DEAD, More - ReportHurricane Irma Shutters Georgia Film Shoots; SAG-AFTRA Offices Close In Miami & Atlanta On November 10, 2017, Walton Goggins wrapped filming his scenes.Walton Goggins on Instagram - November 10, 2017 On March 30, 2018, a session of extensive reshoots started in Los Angeles, in order to change the intro sequence of the movie that was set in South America, since the scene did not play well with the first test audience.EXCL – Ant-Man and the Wasp: una scena d’azione sarà rigirata nel corso delle riprese aggiuntive Music References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies